Wrong Gender
by Ri1807
Summary: Giotto fell in love with a beautiful flower...but sadly that beautiful flower is a guy! Giotto x Rasiel. WARNING: Yaoi content & crack-pairing. bad summary-.- don't like don't read. RnR! no flames please.
1. Chapter 1: The Coin Toss

**so yeah, this is my first fanfict...**

**sorry if it's so ridiculously...bad. i'm just an amateur author though. -_-**

**It's for my senior classmate and her boyfriend~**

**WARNING: THIS FANFIC HAS YAOI AND CRACK-PAIRING CONTENT. Don't like, don't read!**

**Sorry if it's bad (_ _)**

**Oh yeah. DISCLAIMER: i do NOT own Hitman Reborn. but Akira Amano does.**

* * *

><p><strong>A Katekyo Hitman Reborn! Fanfict.<strong>

**Pairings: Vongola Primo/Giotto x Rasiel  
><strong>

_**Wrong Gender, Chapter 1: The Coin Toss  
><strong>_

* * *

><p>Rasiel was just strolling around his castle, while smiling victoriously after winning a fight from his twin brother, Bel. He went inside his room and opened the door to the balcony. As he stepped on the balcony floor, he saw the large view of his castle, smiling victoriously as if he's the ruler of the Mafia world. But somehow...he doesn't enjoy the view like how he used to.<p>

He has this strange feeling-the strange feeling...of love.

He changed his victorious smile into a really, moody, sad frown. He really miss this certain someone—this someone that he met...last night...

_-Flashback-_

_It all started...with a small game of coin toss._

Last night, there was a largely beautiful party held by the Millefiore Family. But shockingly, the Vongola Family...were invited.

the Vongola also summoned Primo's Family. After summoning Primo's family, the party started. The party started in a lively way.

Belphegor was strolling around the party because he was bored. no. bored...to the extreme. He was just strolling around minding his own business when suddenly he met Rasiel. Bel was not so amused when he saw his supposedly 'dead' brother showing up in the party in a fancy way.

"long time no see...Bel." Rasiel said.

"kaching-i thought you were supposed to be dead, shishishi~" Bel replied.

"shesheshe~ YOU'RE the one who's supposed to be dead, Bel~" Rasiel said, teasing Bel.

Bel pouted. He really hates it when his brother is here. But he doesn't want to start a fight here. So he decided to take out a coin that was on his palm. So he said:

"shishishi~ i'm not in the mood to fight now—so, how about a coin toss?"

Rasiel, acting cool and calm, accepted the challenge. "okay then, shesheshe~"

"shishishishi~heads, you'll wear a dress, tails, i'll wear a dress~ shishishi~" Bel replied.

Bel tossed the coin which was on his palm. The coin flew so high that it can reach the chandelier hanging on the ceiling. When it went down and reached Bel's palm, Bel covered it with his other hand and saw the result. And the result was...heads. so yeah...Rasiel have to wear a dress.

"kaching-so I'M the one who gets to wear a dress, huh? Okay then, sheshe~" Rasiel was actually pissed off but he pretended to be cool.

"shishishi~ i win~~~" Bel said, "well then, i'm going to take the dress you're supposed to wear now~~ i'll be right back~ and don't you dare escape!" he left to take the dress Rasiel was going to wear.

While waiting for his twin brother, Rasiel acted very stupid. He was acting like crazy until 90% of the guests in the party were staring at him like...wtf. and that includes Bel too. He was about to take the dress when he saw his twin brother acting crazy like a lunatic.

When Bel returned, Rasiel stopped acting stupid and saw his brother bringing a beautiful white dress and a wreath with white roses.

"shishishi~ Siel, THIS is what are you going to wear. Shishishishi~" Bel said.

Rasiel was pissed off (but he STILL tries to act cool) and grabbed the dress and the wreath from his brother. "fine then, shesheshe~~"

"shishishi~~well, i gotta go now, Siel. bye-bi~" Bel said and left.

As his brother left, Rasiel kept staring at his brother leaving joyously and said, "have your victorious laugh, Bel...but someday, I will win against you... again. sheshesheshe~"

After changing his clothes, Rasiel walked graciously in the party, with the dress and the wreath that Bel gave him. All of the men in the party (except for Bel, of course) gazed at him and it seems that...they're in love with him.

Meanwhile, Primo was talking to his Guardians when he saw some of the men who were in love with Rasiel. He doesn't know why those men are in love with Siel and how does he look like...until Primo turned his back.

Rasiel passed him graciously, smiling beautifully and victoriously at him. Primo can't help it but just stare and gazed upon Rasiel.

"errr...Boss? is there anything wrong?" G. came up and asked him.

"G...i think i just fell in love."

_Rasiel looked like a beautiful flower...only that he's a guy._

_-End of Flashback-_

Rasiel giggled while thinking about the part where he acts crazy and uncasual while Bel takes the dress and the wreath for him. But shortly after that his small laughter turned into a sad frown...again.

Maybe it's because he's thinking about the someone he met?

* * *

><p><strong>So yeah. This is the first chapter my Giotto x Rasiel Fanfict.<strong>

**I dunno how many chapters should i have on this fanfict...**

**Oh and btw i'm not a fujoshi o.o just because i make a yaoi fanfict doesn't mean i am a fujo.**

**Sorry if it's bad...i just started writing ^ ^;**

**oh and btw there are more flashbacks later in other chapters ._. this is not the only flashback lol**

**and the Romance part haven't come out yet. Lol~**

**Don't like? Don't read.**

**Stay tuned for updates! RnR! no flames!  
><strong>

-Ri


	2. Chapter 2: Accident

**Yo! I AM BACK YES I AM YES I AM  
><strong>

**Now it's chapter two of my Giotto x Rasiel fic 8D since my BELOVED reviewers were asking for updates ._.**

**Oh btw my senior and her boyfriend is having an anniversary today so yeah.**

**And again. I do NOT own Hitman Reborn. But i wish i do ;w;**

**Okay then, onto the story!**

* * *

><p><strong>A Katekyo Hitman Reborn! Fanfict.<strong>

**Pairings: Vongola Primo/Giotto x Rasiel**

_**Wrong Gender, Chapter **__**2**__**:**__** Accident**_

* * *

><p>So…where were we? Oh yeah.<p>

Rasiel giggled while thinking about the part where he acts crazy and uncasual while Bel takes the dress from him. But shortly after that his small laughter turned into a sad frown...again.

_Maybe it's because he's thinking about the someone he met?_

_-Flashback-_

"_dance with me, my lady!"_

"_no! dance with me!"_

"_please dance with me, just once!"_

"_my lady! Please dance with me!"_

As Rasiel passed them, the men were asking him to dance with them. however, he rejected all of their requests, 'cause he doesn't like to dance, really.

Bel was still bored walking around minding his own business when a beautiful, graceful Rasiel passed him.

"...Siel? is that you?" Bel asked.

"shesheshe...of course, my dearest brother~" Rasiel giggled.

"shishishi~ i can't believe i'm saying this, Siel, but you look astonishing with that dress~"

"really? Thank you for the compliment, sheshe~"

"shishishi~and it seems that...you gained more officers, shishishi~"

"He—what are you talking about-"

"turn around. shishishi~" Bel points at the men who were behind Siel.

So Rasiel turned his back-and a hoard of men were behind him.

"dance with me, my lady!" they said.

Rasiel was truly shock. His current appearance made him look like a regal queen and it's a men-magnet. Even Dino's bodyguards were attracted to him. The men were following (or stalking lol) their 'lady' everywhere around the party.

"shishishi~~i think you're going to enjoy this party, Siel~ shishishi~~"

"shesheshe~~you think? I got a lot of officers now, Bel~ so now it's really easy to defeat you, shesheshe~~"

"but, in order to have a lot of officers like THIS you should wear that dress everyday, shishishi~~ of course i'll still win~~because YOU CAN'T FIGHT WITH A DRESS. shishishi~~~" Bel said, now teasing Siel.

"kaching-i really hate you Bel. I hate you from your looks to your genius plans. So this is a plot for your revenge, huh, Bel?" Rasiel snapped.

"shishishishi~~that's because i'm a genius and you can't beat me, shishi~ now i'm gonna leave you minding your own business~ bye-bi~~" Bel said and left.

"huh—ignorant brat," Rasiel grunted. He was about to leave when he realized that something was preventing his dress from leaving.

Meanwhile, Primo was chatting again with some of his Guardians...but he still had Rasiel in his mind.

"G...what do you think about that...ravishing and beautiful lady?" he asked.

"which lady are you talking about, boss?" G. asked back

"the lady with the beautiful white dress...the one who just passed us."

Rasiel was being chased by a lot of men. He had to run really fast-but he forgets the fact that he was wearing high heels. So he accidentally tripped on his heels and fell down on the floor.

Giotto and his Guardians—no. i meant... ALL of the guests in the party were shocked because that elegant, charming beautiful flower...fell down. Hard. Ouch. Even Byakuran, who was smiling and sitting down on his royal chair turned his smile to a frown.

Rasiel found out that he injured his leg. The pain was really excruciating. Giotto, who was shocked at that time, came to Rasiel...and offered him a hand.

"_may i help you to stand up, my lady?"_

_-End of Flashback-_

Rasiel was still frowning until Olgert came and asked him if Olgert can accompany him.

"i would like to be alone this time, Olgert," Rasiel replied.

* * *

><p><strong>GAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH I'M SO SO SO SO SORRY IF THE CHAPTER IS SO DAMN SHORT! I HAVE NO IDEAAAA QAQ;;;<strong>

**For my senior...i'm sorry if your kouhai here has made you upset on your anniversary m(_ _)m**

**So yeah there will be more flashbacks and the Romance section is coming soon :O**

**STAY TUNED TO THIS STORY! And i'm sorry for the so long update + so short chapter TT_TT**

**Anyways...thanks for reading chapter 2 XD**

**And...**

_**~happy anniversary to primoism & hayato_v~**_

**Longlast yak o/**

**-your beloved author, Ri (or Levi #reborncrew)**


End file.
